


Odd

by haleyospaghettio



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Bigby has a crush, Chair Sex, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, he deals with it via swears and angst and masturbation, it's cute, lots of italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyospaghettio/pseuds/haleyospaghettio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hand lingered on his arm for too long and her goodbye was a little too sweet, and when he was finally away from her, a shiver went through him, chilling every inch of his body save for the spot where her hand rested moments before, which felt oddly warm. He all but jogged out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd

**Author's Note:**

> Some things we need to acknowledge:
> 
> 1\. This is my first ever person/reader. It isn't what you normally read (no y/n, y/hair color, etc.), but the character's appearance is completely up to your imagination. The only thing that is given is the gender and personality. 
> 
> 2\. This story has lots of italics and run-on sentences. Please try to ignore that if it bothers you.
> 
> 3\. The smut isn't too detailed (I don't think) but it is there, ya know? Also there's a bit of vulgar language because Bigby and I share a potty mouth.
> 
> 4\. This takes place after TWAU and before Fables.
> 
> 5\. This is a super long oneshot I didn't want to split up, even though I probably could have made it work. ;n;
> 
> That's about it, so you can read now. Enjoy. :')

The very first time he saw her was in the business office.

He was taking Snow her mail that she asked him to get from her box in the lobby; she was too busy to retrieve it herself, she said. Bigby pushed past the usual line of clients waiting outside, who scowled and mumbled swears under their breath as he passed. She was leaning, no _bending_ herself over Snow’s desk, humming as a form of response as Snow talked to her, scribbling on a sheet of paper.

Denim jeans hugged her hips and a buttoned-up sweater covered her upper half. He swallowed and let out a fake cough, making himself known. Snow looked up and waved him over before returning to her work. The girl, however, she watched him the whole way over. He averted her gaze, swearing that he could practically see her smirk regardless. Bigby handed the letters to Snow, who graciously accepted before gesturing to the woman at her side and introducing him to her. He looked at her now, and realized that he was right, she _was_ smirking at him. He also noticed her smell.

It was hard not to do.

He had the nose of a dog, always, and her scent, a combination vanilla and the forest, wafted into his nostrils. It wasn’t necessarily unpleasant. She stuck a hand out to him, and he looked them over. Her nails didn’t have a, what was the Mundy term, pedicure, but they were cut nearly even, and clean, too. He shook her hand and took note that they were mostly soft, though slightly callous.

 _It’s nice to meet you_ , Sheriff, she said, and the smile never left her face.

He nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Snow dismissed him a second later, telling him she’d love for him to stick around but she was so busy, and he nodded and turned to leave, but then that girl grabbed his arm and told him she’d be seeing him around, and he guessed that yeah, she would, he was the sheriff for fuck’s sake, but he didn’t say that, he kept his sarcasm to himself for the first time in, well, _forever_ , really.

Her hand lingered on his arm for too long and her goodbye was a little too sweet, and when he was finally away from her, a shiver went through him, chilling every inch of his body save for the spot where her hand rested moments before, which felt oddly warm. He all but jogged out the door.

 

—

The second time he saw her was around noon the next day. She was resting against the wall of the lobby with her arms folded while she listened to Flycatcher tell her his story.

He stood next to the mailboxes, watching.

Every time Flycatcher gave a dramatic pause to let her mind wander to what would happen next, she would tilt her head forward as a suspenseful look crossed her face. When he told her the sad parts, her lips twisted into a frown. When he told her the happy, she’d give an honest smile that gave Bigby a warm feeling that disgusted him.

After a few moments, she looked up and noticed him, and he immediately turned away and pretended to be fumbling with the sticker on his box.

 _Considering the fact the damn thing falls off all of the time on it’s own, you really shouldn’t be doing that_ , he scolded himself internally.

Finally, he turned and decided to make a run for the elevator.

She took this moment to call out his name. He turned instinctively and she waved at him. Flycatcher looked up and noticed and tossed Bigby a wave as well.

_Hey, Sheriff!_

Bigby nodded at them both and practically punched the elevator button, immediately regretting his action as the small ‘up’ arrow barely lit up. If he kept this up, he’d have the entire building broken down by next week.

 

—

It was Friday afternoon, and Bigby was sitting in his office slash apartment smoking a cigarette and shaking his head.

What the fuck is wrong with you? He asked himself, but he didn’t get an answer.

The light breeze from his fan blew both his smoke back into his face as he took a puff and he murmured a quick _son of a bitch_ before smashing it into the ash tray.

Normally, Colin annoyed the fuck out of Bigby, but if it would keep his mind off of _her_ , he would have gladly allowed Colin in his apartment then to complain until Bigby could think of nothing else but doing something to piss the pig off, like denying him a drink, kicking him out of the chair, and, Bigby’s personal favorite: eating bacon in front of him.

Unfortunately, Colin was hours away at the farm.

He abruptly stood and made his way into his kitchen where he stood at the sink and splashed water onto his face.

It was stupid, all of it. He didn’t even know her. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t stop thinking about her exactly, he just knew that he couldn’t stop and if he was being honest, he didn’t know that he wanted to.

Bigby was a _man_. An incredibly strong man that had seen many things others should not, done things that no one should do, and felt things that no one should ever feel. He had murdered in cold blood, he had lied, he had done so many things that he felt that whenever he died, he should get his own personal form of hell.

Bigby Wolf did not feel. But here he was, losing his bloody mind over _a girl he met three days ago_.

_Son of a fuck._

He slammed his fist down on the counter, and then he went to lay in his chair. He smoked and drank and watched terrible Mundy television until he passed out at around 2 a.m.

 

—

The third time and fourth times began and ended the same.

Both times he was just _walking_ , and she came out of nowhere and bumped into him.

Their bodies collided, her smaller frame against his larger one, but never enough to push either of them back. She would pull back though, of her own accord, and look up at him with bright eyes.

 _Sorry, Sheriff,_ she said, but she did not sound sorry.

Also, she was smiling.

_I didn’t see you there. I’ll be more careful, I promise._

He couldn’t really do anything but nod, and that made her smile turn into a full grin.

 _I’ll be seeing you_ , she said cheerfully before moving past him.

He watched her as she went, and his mouth suddenly felt dry.

The rest of the day, he was quiet. He didn’t really open his mouth again until he was back at home, both nights, and let little grunts and gasps escape his lips as he hastily jerked himself off in near darkness; the only light was his lamp.

 _Gonna have to replace the bulb soon,_ he thought, and then he gave a low chuckle.

 _Only_ you _would be thinking about light bulbs while you touch yourself_ , his conscious scolded.

The thought didn’t last long, though. While he neared his peak, every single thought he had was of _her_. Her smile, her lips, the way her eyes lit up, that voice. He thought of her mouth around him, her body around him, on top of him, underneath him, everywhere. Bigby increased his pace and before he knew it he was spilling into his hand and grunting her name.

 

—

“The fifth time’s a charm.”

Bigby had never heard that one before. 2nd time, 3rd time, even the 4th time, but never the 5th. It was almost a week after their messy run-ins and his _night_ -time sessions before he saw her again.

He’d heard all about her, though.

Everywhere he went, it seemed, her name was on the tip of everyone’s tongue.

 _She sure can drink a hell of a lot_ , Holly had told him when he stopped by himself for a drink. _She’s hot_ , Gren said simply before asking Holly for a re-fill.

 _She’s interested in me, in my story. Can you believe that?_ Bigby told Flycatcher that no, he couldn’t, but it was a joke. Flycatcher had smiled. _I know you were there, watching her. I saw_ , he added with enthusiasm.

 _She’s odd, that one. She’s pretty, though, and helpful. She visits me a lot_ , Snow had explained.

 _Certainly making some names for herself_ , he thought. He was sitting in his chair again, smoking his one of his signature cigarettes, _Huff and Puffs_.

It was a quiet night.

The only sounds were his exhales, the fan whirring, and the chatter of some show on TV. He only really kept it on for background sound; it made the place seem less..lonely.

All of these were reasons why a faint knock at the door startled him so much he jumped up from his seat.

Swearing, he made his way to the door and pulled it open.

He really shouldn’t have been surprised to see her, but he was.

_Hi, Sheriff!_

He did not respond; he just sort of stood there, slack-jawed.

She didn’t seem to mind that much.

 _Hello? I’m talking to you, Sheriff._ Her voice was as light and cheery as always, with a mocking tint to it this time, and hearing her say his name, his title, it kind of made him want to fuck her.

He swallowed and finally greeted her.

_Oh, yeah. Ah, hello._

She grinned, and a silence ensued, which she plowed right through.

_So, this is where you live?_

He nodded and watched her eyes travel past him, examining his apartment.

_Cool. It’s small and..dainty. I like it!_

Bigby cocked an eyebrow.

Never in history had anyone ever complimented his apartment and meant it.

She really was odd.

_It’s all right, I guess. It works._

She nodded with enthusiasm. _Sure it does_. _Can I come in?_

That caught him off guard.

_Excuse me?_

_I asked if I could come in._

He swallowed.

_I don’t have anything to offer you._

_That’s okay_. Her voice was incredibly soft and reassuring.

He felt like he would jump off of the Empire State Building if she told him to.

She smiled a smile that expressed kindness, gentleness, and seductiveness all at once and it drove him mad. It made him feel warm and weird and his chest felt tight and and he decided that he really wouldn’t mind seeing it everyday until the end of days. Bigby stepped back and held open the door.

 

—

That’s how, two hours later, they ended up in his chair, their bodies entangled.

No, scratch that, _she_ was in the chair. Her legs were spread and wrapped around his waist as he slowly drove himself into her. They were covered in scratches and sweat where they had desperately clawed at each other.

Bigby had never felt so much _want_ in his life.

She was lying beneath him, her body moving forwards with each of his thrusts.

He looked down at her and she greeted his eyes. Her pupils were blown and her puffy lips, slightly swollen from so much kissing, were spread into a grin. The site of her encouraged him to quicken his pace.

She groaned and tightened herself around him as he did so and Bigby took this opportunity to bury his sweaty face in her neck.

Her normal scent, the vanilla and forest mix combined with the smell of sex and sweat wafted through his nostrils and made him dizzy. It was too much.

Everything was too much.

Her smell, her smile, the whimpers and moans and groans and _uh’s_ and _Yes, Sheriff, there_ that escaped her as he touched and kissed and _fucked_ her, her body wrapping itself around his large frame, her shivers every time he ran his nails over her flesh.

She was all he could think about, all he could feel and smell, and he thought that maybe this was what being high was like.

They moved together, their bodies rocking in their own rhythm that they’d created.

Eventually, her whines and the jerk of her hips became more frequent, and the explicit sound of skin-on-skin became louder, their movements more desperate.

 _Sheriff_ …, she grunted and trailed off into his ear. Her voice was filled with desperation and a pure, lustful need that went straight to Bigby’s groin. She was close, he knew, and he intended to make it the best climax either of them had ever had.

He rocked into her a little rougher, a little faster, and she let out a muffled whine of his name as she pulled entangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer so their lips met. She clenched around him and bucked her hips forward as she came. He fucked her through it, and rubbed the swollen nub at the apex of her folds, doing everything he could think of to heighten her pleasure.

She moaned and arched her back, her eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip with a smile, and Bigby groaned, because it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. He quickened his thrusts again, desperately seeking his own release.

She moaned from beneath him and tightened herself around him.

 _C’mon, Sheriff_ , she breathed. _Come for me_.

Bigby came then, his climax crashing over his rigid body in waves. As a way of returning the favor of him assisting her in hers, she lazily pushed her hips up to meet his as he stilled and smiled up at him.

He finally pulled out of her with a satisfied sigh. She scrambled up and he sat in the chair, then pulled her down into his lap.

She grinned.

_Sheriff, that was—_

He cut her off with a kiss.

_Call me Bigby._

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM. There it is. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it more than I'd like to admit. Feedback is always appreciated. Until next time. <3


End file.
